Snowed In Daisy's Cottage
by Champ 15
Summary: My Secret Santa OneShot for ZeldaMaster456. Daisy ends up getting snowed in and Luigi and Yoshi are also at her house. The three need to find a way to get to Peach's Party, and they also need to keep themselves busy.


**A group of us (Kyogreperson, TJlovesHisMidna, zeldamaster456, megaman1998, marioliza, myself, Rockandrollchicka, laguzgirl13, Wimpzilla, DonPianta, The Smart One 64, Mudkip8330, and Grossgirl18) decided to do a secret Santa where we would give each other one shots (The deadline is today at 11:59 PM). Who did I get? You can find out by:**

**Looking at the Summary of the Story**

**Reading the ending authors note**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

December, December is one of the most popular months in The Mushroom Kingdom. The snow was white, everyone was getting excited for Christmas and all the little Toads and Todettes were hoping that there wouldn't be any school since none of them ever liked school.

Daisy was at her small tiny cottage, making herself some hot cocoa since the snow was falling fast and she was getting a bit chilly. Daisy's cottage was very bright, orange and yellow paint, nice picture frames, flowers by all the big windows. One of her favorite places to go besides her castle, Daisy wanted to go to her home town, Sarasaland, however, there was no way possible, snow was everywhere, everyone was snowed in.

It was the day before Christmas Eve night. Her tree was decorated with very beautiful ornaments and flowers of course, since Daisy loved flowers more than anything in the world. Daisy checked to make sure the fire was still going, since it was snowing much hard now.

Daisy sighed as she looked at her window, "I really want to go out, but I don't want to get caught in the snow storm and the roads looked really bad… I hope the snow plow machine comes."

Daisy decided not to go outside since she didn't want to take the risk, instead she turned on her radio and listened to music…

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the Way,_

_O what fun it is to right,_

_In a one horse open sleigh, __**HEY**__!"_

All of a sudden, there was a knock knock on the door.

"Oh!" Daisy said all excited, "I have a guest!"

Daisy quickly ran to her front door where the knocking sound was and she opened it and there was two figures, both of them were covered in snow, one of them had Luigi's Hat on the other one had big brown boats.

"Why hello there," Daisy said, "Will you two mind dusting yourselves before you come in to get warmed.

"Uhhh… S-sure." The figure who sounded like Yoshi said as he brushed himself off, so did Luigi.

"Ah!" Daisy shouted, "That is better, now I can see your guy's faces."

"Yeah," Luigi said, "We were walking and then all of a sudden, it was snowing really, really hard, so we ran to your house."

"Well you two can come in now."

Yoshi and Luigi went inside the house; both of them were shivering, and decided to go to the fire pit area.

"I'll go get a towel to dry off your clothes," Daisy smiled as she went upstairs to go get a towel.

"She so motherly like," Yoshi said.

Daisy heard that, "I'M NOT A MOTHER! I'M A GARDENER!"

"I know," Luigi replied, and then he said quietly, "A very cute gardener."

"I wonder when it will stop snowing," Yoshi wondered, then he turned and looked at Daisy's table, there were many type of cookies on it, Chocolate Chip, MnM Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Oatmeal Raisin Cookies, a ton of cookies, Daisy must have been working all day since it was snowing out.

"I want some," Yoshi smiled, his big, blue eyes were looking at the cookies, he wanted one bad, since he hasn't had cookies since Forever. Yoshi slowly got up from his seat, one eye at the staircase, one eye at the cookie.

"Bad idea Yoshi," Luigi said to Yoshi, who didn't seem to care, all Yoshi wanted was a cookie.

Luigi decided to turn up the radio and listen to the song that was playing…

"_On twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_12 Glowing Stars_

_11 Fresh Red Mushrooms_

_10 Yoshi Eggs_

_9 Koopa Shells_

_8 Tiny Fire Flowers_

_7 Purple Bomb-Ombs_

_6 Saffron's Chritmas Recipes_

_5 GOLDEN Coins_

_4 Stomping Thwomps_

_3 British Koopas_

_2 Smart Goombas_

_And a Cute Toadette under a pretty tree."_

"What a great song," Luigi said, "Don't you think so Yoshi? Yoshi? Oh god."

Luigi turned around and saw Yoshi, he had eaten half of the sugar cookies. Daisy was now coming down the stairs and her eyes widen when she saw Yoshi eating the cookies.

"YOSHI!" Daisy said, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Yoshi sighed, "I was hungry."

Daisy sighed, "Yeah, I bet you were, Luigi, you can have one, Yoshi, you can be done with now, here is a towel." Daisy threw a towel at Yoshi, who caught it, "And Yoshi, clean the wet trail on the floor please."

Yoshi nodded, he dried himself and the floor up. Luigi dried himself too, and then helped himself to a chocolate chip cookie. Daisy looked outside, there was more snow then there was before. The three of them were defiantly snowed in.

"Looks like we are snowed in," Daisy said to Luigi and Yoshi.

"Great," Yoshi sighed, "There's no way, we'll make Peach's party tomorrow night."

"Oh no," Daisy said, "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! I still have to depart all my gifts, now what am I going to do?"

"Do you have Santa's sleigh with you," Yoshi laughed. Luigi started laughing too.

"Shut up," Daisy said, Daisy looked at the gift's she got, one from Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Koopa, and sadly, one from Waluigi.

"I don't see your presents in my pile," Daisy said with her hands crossed.

Luigi face palmed. Yoshi gulped.

"So we are all in the same boat," Yoshi said, "We'll figure out how to do it soon."

Daisy noticed that her clock dinged 9 times, it was 9 o'clock already.

"Well," Daisy said, "One of you could sleep in the guest room and the other can sleep in the couch out here, whoever gets there first, gets the guest room."

Luigi and Yoshi zoomed off, even though Yoshi was faster, Luigi knew exactly where it is, so once Luigi got into the guest room he ran into there. The guest room wasn't fancy or anything, it was like a casual guest room.

"HA!" Luigi said, "The guest room is mine."

"Okay," Yoshi said, "I can deal with that. I'll sleep on the couch and luckily, it is near the fire pit area and I'll be all toast and you will be cold."

Luigi now had second thoughts about the guest room.

"I'm going to call Peach before I go to bed," Daisy said as she picked up her phone, hoping that she would be able to contact her.

Daisy dialed her castle number, 111-221-3321. A pretty easy number if you asked me.

"YES!" Daisy said, "It's ringing. Hopefully, she'll pick up."

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,_

_Hello, this is Peach; I'm not able to make the phone_

_Please leave a- buzz, buzz, buzz._

"UGH!" Daisy cried, "The phone stopped working."

_-12 Hours Later-_

Daisy got up from her bed, she right away looked outside, it stopped snowing, but there was a lot of snow. Daisy went downstairs, the snow wasn't as big as the door, maybe a quarter, but that was still a lot of snow.

"Oh god," Daisy said, "Please let me be able to go to Peach's party tonight."

Yoshi appeared out of nowhere.

"I bet we will be able to go," Yoshi smiled, "We should be able to go. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

_BOOM!_

"Oh no," Yoshi thought.

Yoshi and Daisy ran to the front door, a whole bunch of snow fell right in front of the door.

"_That_ can make us late," Daisy growled.

Luigi came downstairs.

"Hey guys," Luigi smiled, "I wonder what it looks like outside." He was reaching for the door knob, Daisy and Yoshi tried to stop Luigi but it was too late.

"Oh snap!" Daisy panicked. Luigi opened the door, an exclamation point went above Daisy and Luigi's head, Yoshi was thinking about cookies.

All the snow fell on Luigi.

"Mama Mia," Luigi panicked, as he was now covered in a lot of snow. Daisy quickly shut the door and put him near the fire.

"YOSHI!" Daisy shouted, "PLEASE stop eating cookies."

Yoshi sighed. Daisy had it, she liked guest in her house, but she didn't like it when she was snowed in with them.

"We need to find something interesting to do besides eating cookies," Daisy said with her arms crossed, "Something that will be fun."

"You know what Mafia is?" Luigi asked.

"Ummm… how can we play Mafia with only three people?" Yoshi asked confused.

"UGGGHHH!" Daisy shouted, "I am now going to hate snow days, all you guys do is cover my living room with snow, and then eat all the sugar cookies, then cover the foyer in snow! We seriously need to get out of here."

"Chill out Daisy," Yoshi smiled, "It's Christmas Eve."

Daisy gasped, "Oh no, it's Christmas Eve. I'm doomed!" Daisy had tears in her eyes, she always went to Peach's party, and she never delivered Christmas Presents this late.

Luigi patted Daisy on the back.

"Don't worry Daisy," Luigi smiled, "We'll be alright. How about we play a video game, you have video games, right?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, we have video games, umm…. We have Mario Party 7, which has us in it, and then we have Legend of Zelda, one player game though, Super Mario Galax-"

"How about Mario Kart," Yoshi smiled, "I love that game."

"I love Mario Kart," Daisy cheered as she pulled out the game box and opened it, "Let's play that."

Daisy gave everyone the wii controllers and the wii wheel. Daisy put the game inside of the wii and then the game started loading.

"I CALL ROSALINA!" Yoshi shouted loud and clear. Luigi and Daisy just looked at him.

"What," Yoshi said, "Rosalina is one of the best characters."

"I'm going to pick Koopa," Luigi said as he picked Koopa.

"I'll go with Peach," Daisy said, "Because she rocks."

"Almost everyone on here rocks," Yoshi said.

"True."

**-Inside MARIO KART WII-**

"Sweet," Peach cheered, "Daisy picked me."

"I'm SUPER DUPER shocked that Yoshi didn't pick Birdo," Rosalina giggled, "He must like me better. And YES, he gave me the Shooting Star car."

"We all know that I will be winning this," Koopa said in his quacker car.

"It's on."

Peach, Rosalina, and Koopa got to the starting line which happened to be the starting line of Luigi's favorite course, Bowser's Castle. Other racers included Baby Mario, Baby Daisy, Toad, Mario, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Funky Kong, and Dry Bowser. The Lakitu was giving them the red light, and then it turned green.

"GO!"

Peach zoomed right away and was trying to push Baby Mario into the lava, which was a success and that put Baby Mario in Dead Last.

"YES!" Peach shouted, "Ahh." A thwomp smashed on Peach's body and she lost her first place lead to Koopa.

"Ha ha," Koopa taunted, "Look who's at the bottom now." Then Koopa got hit by Bowser's gigantic fireball.

"Shoot," Koopa panicked as he also fell into the Lava. Rosalina was still doing really good, she was in third place, she ran over a dice block and got a thunder cloud, and quickly put it on Toad who was in second place, Toad ended up getting shrunk and Rosalina pushed him in the lava.

"Oh yeah baby," Rosalina cheered.

Two laps were over and Peach, who was in ninth, got a bullet bill.

"This will be handy," Peach smiled as she used the bullet bill to her good use. And it went super duper fast and put her to third place, Peach, Koopa, and Rosalina were the top 3.

"Game on," Koopa shouted to Rosalina and Peach.

"GAME ON Koopa."

"Oh god," Peach shouted. A blue shell came to Koopa, the current leader and it blew up on him, and Rosalina and Peach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Toad passed them all and got victory.

"Ha Ha," Toad said.

Placement Order: Toad, Dry Bowser, Rosalina, Peach, Koopa, Daisy, Yoshi, Luigi, Baby Daisy, Funky Kong, Mario, Baby Mario

**-Outside MARIO KART WII-**

"You've got to be kidding me," Daisy laughed, "At the LAST minute, a blue shell comes."

"It sucks I lost," Luigi sighed.

And then, there was a ring ring sound.

"THE TELEPHONE!" All of them shouted at one time. All of them ran up and quickly went to the telephone area, but it wasn't there.

"QUICKLY!" Daisy said, "Before it hangs up."

All of them quickly started searching through the whole house for the telephone. Yoshi checked the kitchen and living room, Luigi checked all over the place, Daisy checked the upstairs. The telephone was luckily still ringing when Daisy found it where she last used it, her bedroom.

Daisy dived onto her bed and quickly picked up the telephone.

… …

_Daisy: Hello?_

_Peach: DAISY!_

_Daisy: Oh good, it's you. I called you last night, then the phone connection stopped working._

_Peach: The same thing happened here when I tried to call you, I've been trying to do so for an hour. Are you snowed in?_

_Daisy: Yeah, Luigi and Yoshi are here too._

_Peach: Oh good thing you told me that, Mario called and said he had no idea where it is, I told Mario that someone would be coming to take him to tonight's party that will still be happening._

_Daisy: It looks like-_

_Peach: I'll be sending someone to come and get you._

_Daisy: Yes, I've got to go now._

_Peach: See yah tonight, bye._

… …

Daisy hanged up the phone and was super happy about what she said and went downstairs to tell Yoshi and Luigi the great news.

"Someone is coming to pick us up!" Daisy shouted.

"Sweet," Yoshi and Luigi both said at the same time.

"It looks like we'll be okay," Yoshi told Daisy. Daisy nodded and so did Luigi.

"Should we play Mario Kart Wii until whoever is coming gets here?" Luigi asked. Daisy and Yoshi smiled and agreed to do so.

"Oh," Daisy said, "And I think we need to have a snack while we play Mario Kart," Daisy started walking over to the sugar cookies. Yoshi was smiling pretty big now.

"Now _that_ will make my day," Yoshi said as he grabbed a sugar cookie.

**Authors Note: I was debating whether to right what happens afterwards, but then I thought that this was a good stopping point. Who is this secret santa too? (It's a bit late though XD) Well, it's to ZELDAMASTER456!**

**I hope you like it Zeldamaster456! :D And Merry Later Christmas and I hope everyone has a great New Year!**


End file.
